The present invention relates to a tape joining apparatus, for example, for use with a tape comprising straw packages, i.e., straws arranged at a specified spacing and each wrapped with film, for joining the rear end of a preceding tape portion to the leading end of a subsequent tape portion so that the tape can be fed continuously to a straw attaching device for containers without interrupting the operation of the device.
For example, JP-A-201825/1992 discloses a known apparatus of the type mentioned which comprises transport means for transporting a preceding tape via a joining station, a fixed holder disposed on one side of a path of transport of the tape at the joining station for releasably holding the leading end of a subsequent tape with an adhesive applied to the leading end so as to oppose the leading end to the preceding tape, a movable holder disposed on the other side of the transport path at the joining station for releasably holding the rear end of the preceding tape, means for pressing the movable holder against the fixed holder at the joining station, and an accumulator provided downstream from the joining station for sufficiently slackening the tape to be transported.
The apparatus described essentially requires the accumulator for continuously feeding the tape, but it is favorable to dispense with the accumulator if possible.